Electric vehicles, such as transit buses, are charged at a charging station. When a vehicle is positioned proximate to a charging station, a charging arm of the charging station automatically engages with a charging interface of the vehicle to charge the vehicle. For proper engagement of the charging arm and the charging interface, the vehicle should be correctly positioned at the charging station. In some applications, the driver of the vehicle manually aligns and positions the vehicle at the charging station by sight. Improper positioning of the vehicle at the charging station may cause misalignment of the charging interface with respect to the charging arm that could damage the charging arm or charging interface and/or could cause a delay in charging.
Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.